theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Powdered Milk Man (character)
Basic Info The bearer of all that is evil - Powdered Milk! Powdered Milk Man has often been seen trying to foil breakfast for all children. He is one of the toughest of all of The Aquabats' enemies. He attacks with a ghastly cloud of Powdered Milk, destroying all that is good. BEWARE! Powers: :Unlimited Supply of Powdered Milk :Nearly-Impermeable Silver Protection Suit Status: :Vicious Foe History The son of a Swedish dairy farmer, Powdered Milk Man started life as a normal child. But when a depression forced his family to buy powdered milk in an attempt to save money, he became bitter towards the world which got to enjoy the milk that his family's cows produced daily. The combined effect of having so much milk nearby yet being forced to drink powdered milk eventually drove him mad, and he vowed to take revenge on the world. As one of the longest running Aquabats villains, Powdered Milk Man constantly attempts to disrupt shows. Following his creed to replace all of the world's milk with powdered milk, he usually attempts to forcibly spray powdered milk at The Kids in order to subject them to the hellish nightmare he was forced to grow up with. His usual modus operandi is to carry around a pressurized milk tin which he has filled with powdered milk, and using a spray nozzle, coat the entire audience with the sticky substance. He has also been known to skip the milk tin, and attack the audience with powdered milk in its powdered form. This attack, while seeming more lazy on the part of Powdered Milk Man, is arguably the most devious of his attacks, as the powder instantly adheres to the sweat of the dancing crowd and turns everyone into a sticky, lumpy mass of the apoxy that sweat and powdered milk create when mixed. His appearance usually prompts a performance of the song written to commemorate his dastardliness. The Aquabats invariably resort to violence to defeat him, as it is seemingly the only thing the mad man understands. This can sometimes be quite a task for The Aquabats, as Powdered Milk Man wears a fire-proof hermetic suit in order to protect him from germs (and all of his other phobias). He has survived being lit on fire, which may make him the most durable villain the Aquabats have ever faced. Known appearances Powdered Milk Man has made attempts to disrupt Aquabats' shows at the following venues: *The El Rey *The Glasshouse Powdered Milk Man was the special guest villian on an episode of 90's music video channel "Are-Oh-Vee" that The Aquabats occasionally hosted in 1995. He also appeared in the demo-pilot for "The Aquabats in Color!". Both of these video appearances can be seen on The Aquabats' YouTube channel. Secret Identity The modern Powdered Milk Man character's real identity is not clear. On an episode of "Are-Oh-Vee", The Aquabats took off his mask to reveal "Alternative VJ Matt Kornfield", the Bat Commander with an unrealistic bald cap on his head. Matt Kornfield made another appearance at the end of the episode, when Chainsaw the Prince of Karate kicked down on his stomach as milk flew upward out of his mouth looking like barf. Category:Enemies Category:The Fury of the Aquabats! Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Villians Category:People